1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a data transmitting apparatus which is applied to a video camera, for example. More specifically, the present invention relates to a data transmitting apparatus which transmits to an image management apparatus still image data of each object periodically photographed by an imager through a communication network.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In such a kind of video camera, image data of a photographed object is transmitted to an image management apparatus through a communication network such as the Internet. However, in a case of transmitting the image data through the communication network, a transmission speed of the image data depends on traffic of the communication network, and therefore, there is a case of causing a so-called frame lacking on the image data to be transmitted. Such a problem is conspicuous when the prior art is applied to a surveillance camera system and a frame rate of the photographed image data to be transmitted is heightened in response to occurrence of an alarm (e.g., 3 fps→30 fps). That is, the higher importance the photographed image data has, the higher a possibility of the frame lacking becomes, and therefore, a part of the image data obtained after the occurrence of the alarm may be lacked. On the other hand, in the surveillance camera system, reproducing in real-time the photographed image data is not required so much.